Life aka The Beast: II
by Silver Wind
Summary: a companion fic for The Beast. A look at the characters on CCS from Spinel Sun's POV


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all related are © CLAMP   
et.al.  
This fic is written by Silver Wind. Please do not archive   
without permission (except for Johann's archive).  
  
  
- Response to the Hour-Fic Challenge on CFFML mailing list -  
a Card Captor Sakura fanfiction:  
Life (or The Beast: II)  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://silver-shining.net/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
"Suppi!"  
  
I hurriedly fly towards the safest place possible from Ruby Moon's   
clutches. I see him pouting below. Well, did he really think that   
I would just sit there quietly and let him do whatever it is he   
wants to do with me?  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm not gonna drug you or anything!"  
  
Oh, really? But you have done that so many times before. I wouldn't   
trust you anymore.  
  
With a hurt sniff, he finally gives up and leaves me.  
  
Hmm...  
It's not that I hate him, really. How could I? We've been together   
for so many long years. And I don't hate him. Although I often   
tease him, well... like this. I call him 'he' even though I know   
that he hates it.  
  
Ruby Moon is all right. He's impulsive, true, and loud and annoying   
sometimes, but he's kind. Though I'd prefer getting drunk on sweets   
than telling him this.  
  
Touya-san sometimes wants to strangle him, I know that. I can't   
blame him. Ruby Moon always appears when Touya-san wants to be   
alone with Yue. But, somehow Yue now gets along just fine with him.   
Such an improvement for the proud Yue.  
  
What about the others?  
I like Sakura-san, of course. How can anyone dislike her? She,   
as Cerberus put it so eloquently once, has all the genki-ness in   
this world. Everyone loves her. But I wonder if she realizes that.  
  
Tomoyo-san? She'd be perfect for Eriol, if only she could love   
anyone as much as she loves Sakura-san. My master finds his match   
in her, I can see that. But he loves Kaho-san. So what can I do?  
  
It really is interesting to observe how Eriol has changed ever   
since he came to Tomoeda. Ever since he met Sakura-san in person,   
and when he shared half of his power to Fujitaka-sensei. He now   
seems more relaxed. Fujitaka-sensei still feels awkward with his   
new power, but he likes it. We all can see that. And he's finally   
got used to all of us. From Cerberus to me and Ruby Moon. He just   
smiles, leaves us all in his living room and goes to the kitchen   
to make some tea and cookies.  
  
The only thing that Eriol didn't predict was the Li boy. Or should   
I say 'young man' now. In a way, it all ends up well. Yue has   
Touya-san, Sakura-san has the Li. They're all happy.  
  
"Suppi!"  
  
I look down and see Ruby Moon waving my favorite book with his   
usual evil grin.  
  
"Oh no, you're not, Ruby Moon!" I yell, glaring daggers   
at him, "Don't you dare do anything to that book!"  
  
"Then come down!"  
  
"I'd tell Eriol to stop you!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
I growl and zoom past him to find Eriol. He follows and tries to   
catch me while laughing gleefully. I dodge left and right,   
hoping desperately that Eriol is somewhere nearby.  
  
Well, this life isn't so bad. I like it. I love my life when I   
was only with Ruby Moon and Eriol back in England. But this one   
is nice too.  
  
"Eriol! Tell him to stop!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to him, Eriol!"  
  
*sighs* "Okay, tell me what you two have done this time."  
  
"What do you mean 'you two'? He's the one who threatens   
to destroy my favorite book!"  
  
"I did NOT threaten to do such thing!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun... Can we start from the very   
beginning of the story, please?"  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
This fic is sort of a companion for The Beast, my other CCS fic   
which is seen from Kero-chan's POV. This is a response to Kristin   
Olson's challenge on CFFML.  
Finished: July 7, 2001. 2:56 p.m.  
Time: 43 minutes (including editing, checking e-mails and answering   
the phone).  
Theme song: Canta per me (from the anime Noir). Not because it's   
appropriate or anything. I just happen to LOVE it at this very   
moment.  
C & C, please? 


End file.
